1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having an image reading apparatus for, digitally, reading an image recorded on a recording medium, the image processing apparatus subjecting the read digital image data to predetermined image processings and outputting the processed image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique has been known with which frame images recorded on a negative film are photoelectrically read by a reading sensor such as a CCD. Digital image data obtained by the reading processing is subjected to image processings including enlargement/reduction and a variety of corrections. Then, a laser beam modulated in accordance with the digital image data subjected to the image processings is used to form an image on a recording material.
In the technique for digitally reading frame images by using a reading sensor such as a CCD, in order to realize accurate image reading, an image frame is preliminarily read (so-called “prescanning”). Thus, reading conditions (for example, the amount of light with which the frame image is irradiated or the charge storage time in the CCD) corresponding to, for example, the density of the frame image are determined. Then, the frame image is again read (so-called “fine scanning”) under the determined reading conditions.
Fine scan image data is subjected to an image processing called automatic setup which is necessarily performed for a read image. Finally, output image data is produced.
In addition to the image processings included in the automatic setup, image processings which are performed in accordance with instructions issued from an operator can be performed. Examples of image processing for improving the structural effects of the image include sharpness processing, graininess processing, photographing lens chromatic aberration correction processing, and photographing lens distortion correction processing. Example of image processings for improving color reproducibility are processings for improving color reproducibility of all images, color reproducibility of a specific region such as the face of a person, and color reproducibility of spatial frequency regions (hypertone). Examples of image processings for imparting a special effect to an original image include monotone processing, aspect ratio changing processing for changing the aspect ratio in order to change the body shape of a person in the image, red-eye correction processing and cross filter synthesizing processing. Hereinafter, these processings are called special image processings.
The above-mentioned special image processings are not performed for all of the images. The special image processings are carried out in accordance with the judgment of an operator or upon the request of the customer. For example, when a customer requires a monotone image, the request is written on an order sheet and the operator performs the processing in accordance with the contents of the order.
However, the special image processings include a plurality of types of image processings as described above. Some processings for the same image may be reciprocal processings with each other. That is, there are combinations of processings which are meaningless and combinations which are impossible from a viewpoint of the structure of the hardware. For example, the hypersharpness processing included in the sharpness processing produces a so-called sharp image by clarifying the image. On the other hand, soft focus processing intentionally blurs the image to produce a so-called soft image. Therefore, these processings cannot be performed simultaneously. Even if the processings are performed sequentially, a meaningless result is obtained.
The more the number of the special image processings increases, the more the setting of the image processings must be administered. However, administering and operating procedures for the special image processings have not been established. Therefore, the number of wasteful operations increases and working efficiency deteriorates.